The present invention relates to automobile security equipment, particularly to anti-theft devices for automobiles.
The prior art includes various security devices for automobiles which effectively disable the steering wheel by preventing its turning. Such prior steering wheel disabling devices may be divided into two general classes. The first includes steering wheel locking devices which comprise steering column interlocking or engaging components. Such prior devices are typically mechanically or electro-mechanically interconnected to the automobile ignition locking system. The second general classification of prior steering wheel locking devices includes those devices which comprise removable mechanical steering wheel engaging elements which come into movement-limiting contact with a fixed member of the automobile. The present invention is of the latter general classification of steering wheel locking devices.
Chen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,283) discloses an automobile steering lock which, in many ways, is typical of prior removable steering wheel-engaging security devices. The Chen device is popularly known and marked under the trade name "THE CLUB". Although these prior devices are advertised to prevent or deter automobile theft, such devices have several short-comings and, in many cases, have failed in this endeavor.
Most prior removable steering wheel-engaging security devices, such as the Chen device, comprise a rigid elongated portion and locking means for temporarily securing the rigid elongated portion to the steering wheel. The locking portion typically involves a lock and key set, and openable jaws which are adapted to engage the rim of the steering wheel. The rigid elongated portion typically comprises a hard metallic bar, or the like, which extends well beyond the rim of the steering wheel. When properly installed (i.e. locked into place) onto the rim of a steering wheel, the elongated bar prevents full and safe rotation of the steering wheel because, depending upon the design of the elongated portion and the make of the automobile, the elongated bar comes into a fixed member of the automobile (eg. the window, the door, the dash board, the windshield, etc.).
Clearly, proper operation of such prior devices depends on (1) the adequacy of the locking portion to tightly secure to the steering wheel rim, and (2) the strength of the elongated portion. Accordingly, such prior devices typically have over-designed, excessively strong locks, and have elongated portions constructed of excessively strong metal or composite materials.
Largely overlooked with prior removable steering wheel-engaging security devices is that, in order to defeat or bypass such devices, it is only necessary to cut (i.e. saw) the steering wheel rim at the point of attachment to the locking member. For example, in order to defeat the elongated steering wheel locking device of Chen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,283) it is only necessary to make one (or, at the most, two) small cuts in the rim of the steering wheel. Once the rim of the steering wheel is cut, the locking device is quite easily removed and the automobile can readily be steered. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that such prior removable steering wheel-engaging security devices can be defeated in such a manner, totally independent of the strength of lock or the hardness of the elongated portion.